Lost Life New Beginning
by FoxWolfDemon
Summary: Rosette has died and has left Chrno to live life without her and deal with the loss. Can he be helped with the help of a certain devil or will he remain lost. Not to mention Aion is back and he has a score to settle. SPOILERS AHEAD ChrnoxOC


Yeah Hey everyone. Yeah I know I haven't written a fanfic in like forever so don't be too harsh on me. This might play off some others ideas but this is from my own head so if I have so sorry. I love this series reading the manga and watching the Anime, which I just finished last night. Yeah I cried my eyes out.

ATTENTION SPOILERS PRESTENT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE ANIME DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW INFORMATION AHEAD OF TIME

Warnings-thoughts of suicide, violence, and substance abuse.

Disclaimer- As much as I want to own this anime and manga I don't. Believe me if I did Rosette Chrno and Satella wouldn't be dead.

Chapter one- Lost Life Lost Soul

Just a run down cabin. Broken porch railings, broken windows, one room for the both of them to share. It was nothing special but everything to the two living there for the past few months. They were alone, but together. They were happy for what time they had together. A blonde-haired girl sat on the porch swing. She was swinging back and forth with her eyes closed just resting. She looked like she had been through a lifetime of hardship and loss. She was beautiful in her own right. Around her neck was a clock that looked like it was sealed. She had stigmata on her wrists, ankles, and across her forehead were holes that looked like she had been pricked in several places deeply.

"Rosette," a weak voice was heard

Rosette looked up and over, her eyes showing just how weak she was. Standing there was a weak looking boy with tanned skin, pointy ears, and long braided hair tied at the end with a yellow bow.

Rosette smiled weakly "Come sit with me. The sun's so warm today…You know I really do like this view," she said just above a whisper in a weak voice. "I wish I could just go on looking at it forever."

The boy smiled and slouching from his tired body slowly made his way to the porch swing where she was watching the sunset. Rosette made room for him and he sat down next to her. The boy closed his eyes as she turned to look back out at the sunset.

"Hey, I was thinking about undoing the seal. If I did it then you could heal all of your wounds," She bowed her head and closed her eyes, "and everything would be Jake." She put her hand over the sealed clock

"No applesauce Rosette." the boy said putting a hand over the one she had over the clock and looking at her. "Being here with you is what's really important right now, and I don't want to lose anything else, not ever again." They both let go of the clock and Rosette turns her head back out towards the sunset.

Rosette picks up her hand and puts it over the boy's next to her. "I think about them sometimes, and wonder how everyone is doing."

"Uh huh," the boy next to her said.

"But for right now," she leaned her head back and the wind blew through it, "I'd rather just be here with you."

A horse and cart walked over the bride near by. She closed her eyes half way and tears started to form, she had a gentle smile on her face, whether it was from sadness, pain or joy, it could not be told. The tears fell from her eyes but she still had the same smile

"And these last few months we spent together, I've wanted to say so many things to you, but the words just won't come." She sat up, and bent over sniffing a bit. A tear fell from her eyes onto the sealed clock around her neck.

"Let's go back inside. I think you should lie down and rest." The boy said looking at her.

"But I don't want to rest yet, not yet." The tears came freely from her eyes. Her voice raised, "I'm just…so scared Chrno" The two join hands as she cried freely and hard, letting out all her pain, sadness, and fear. "I'm scared." She threw herself into his arms "I don't want to die"

Chrno held her and shared her pain sadness and fear. He let her cry into his shoulder "I just want to live a little longer…Is that so wrong?" She asked

"Oh Rosette." Chrno said close to tears.

Rosette couldn't stop herself; the pain and fear overwhelmed her. They held each other close as she wept She showed more emotion then she had for a long time. She let out all her bottled up pain sorrow and fears into him as they shared it all between them.

The sun slowly started sinking below the horizon, as they held each other. As the sun set her time slowly ticked away. She looked out to the sunset watching it sink, "Chrno…thank you," Chrno tightened his grip on her hand in comfort. Her eyes slowly close just as the sun sank below the horizon. The clock stopped ticking, Rosette had died in his arms. She had died giving her life the devil who held her now. The strong beautiful woman who had given so much to everyone and had asked nothing in return had given her life to the one she had loved, devil though he be. (A/N: Yes this is the exact scene that was in the very last episode and now here comes my twist cause I just can't let Chrno die)

"ROSETTE!" Chrno cried finally letting his own tears fall into her golden blonde hair "Why Rosette, why now, why did you take her from me!" Chrno yelled into the darkening night sky.

He choked on his own tears. He felt himself dying from his own wounds from the battle with Aion, he didn't want to give up, but then again he did. Without Rosette there was nothing else to live for…He screamed into the night air and without reason with out knowledge of any known thought, the seal around Rosette's neck opened. Though the clock had stopped it opened, allowing what was left of Rosette's soul to come into him since it had not left for the Astral Planes yet. The soul of Rosette became forever lost as it became his strength to heal his wounds. No longer would there be another Mary or Magdalene or Mary, Bringer of Light.

Chrno's demon form cried out into the night all his pain and sorrow. "ROSETTE!" he fell to the floor crying.

It had been five years since Rosette died. Azmaria frequently visited the grave, Chrno silently walking with her. He had been in a depression ever since she died. Miraculously he hadn't lost any Astral Power from Rosette's soul. The elder had made him a new pair of horns. They were metal but worked the same way. The horns picked up on Rosette's astral energy giving it to Chrno. It was now like he never even lost his horns to Aion.

Azmaria placed the flowers in front of her headstone "We miss you Rosette," she said as the tears ran down the side of her face.

Chrno stood in silence behind her and put a hand on Azmaria's shoulder. Azmaria shook her head and kneeled down before her grave. She traced Rosette's name that had been engraved in the stone. "I lost both you and Satella. What happened?" she cried "Chrno still hasn't come back from your death and Joshua still has the mind of a twelve year old. Remington has disappeared saying Aion has returned. The world is in chaos Rosette. I don't know what to do any more. We are lost without you Rosette," she cried, "The order is falling apart trying to catch all the Crusaders."

"Azmaria, we should go." Chrno said.

She shook her head "Don't you see Chrno, ever since she died you have been absolutely nothing. Do you think that is what she wants?"

"I should have died with her." He yelled then smacked her and ran off

Azmaria rubbed her now raw cheek. She knew she had made a mistake the moment she opened her mouth. She promised herself she would be strong so Chrno would come back. She just made it worse. "I don't think I am the one to save him…"

Azmaria had become one of the best exorcists in the order in the five years since Rosette's death. She took care of the devils with Chrno just as Rosette did but it wasn't the same. Chrno had no life left in him. She feared he was going to end it all one day and then she really would be alone.

Chrno ran to the tomb of Mary, where he and Rosette had first met. He sat down next to the crypt. "Why?" he asked as if to Mary, "Why does everyone I love leave me and they die because of me? What did I do to deserve this?"

The tomb stayed silent, it didn't know the answer after all it was just a tomb nothing more. Chrno sat there lost in his thoughts of his times with Rosette and the accomplishments they had made…. About how peaceful Rosette looked when she died. The only time she was about to be truly calm. It still hurt to remember her. Who ever said time heals everything was wrong to him.

"I can't do this much longer Rosette. I can't live without you…" he started crying such painful tears the tears he thought he had already shed. "I have to end it so I can be with you again."

Chrno reached inside his pocket of his coat. He had a gun in his hand, the bullet a gospel. He pointed it at his heart "Please I can't do this anymore." He fired the gun. The sound echoed through the whole tomb. When it was all quiet Chrno fell to the ground and bled. A small smile graced his lips "Wait for me Rosette please."

"Chrno you stupid…" her voice was heard.

"Rosette?" he asked, his breathing became painful

"Chrno don't kill yourself for me…I can't take that," she said

"But I can't live without you."

"You're so selfish, think of Azmaria. You would be leaving her alone to cope with your death mine and Satella's." she scowled him

"I…I am sorry Rosette, it just hurts so much…"

"There's someone out there Chrno, someone who can heal these wounds that I and Mary have left. She won't leave you…. I still love you Chrno." She said and put her translucent hand on his shoulder "So don't give up so easily."

"I am sorry Rosette, if you want me to live, I can only try," he said

Rosette smiled "You were always a kind devil. Good bye Chrno Mary and I will be waiting when you come. Then all four of us can be happy and together."

Yeah I know it's horrible but don't be too harsh on me. Joshua and the mysterious girl who will help Chrno will appear in the next chapter I promise. R&R Ja Ne everybody till next time


End file.
